another chance
by ultra kurama
Summary: they lost everything so this was their second chance but there's no telling who's on their cret will be revealed,can Naruto and Sasuke protect their precious people this time?
1. when did we go?

Disclaimer i don't own naruto if i did

Naruto would have killed sakura

orochimaru would have died after his

first appearence. stronger team 7

EMS Sasuke.

All 9 bijuu Naruto Tenseigan Hinata

Past bijuu OC (Sora)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

The war was over,He had won

Madara had won , he became the

juubi jinchurikii and placed everyone

in the infinite tsukiyomi and soon

only one name was remaining

Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki and he

wasn't going to lose an Uchiha with a god complex

believe it.

I need a plan now Kurama.Shouted

our blonde hero.**Alright i'm thinking**

**... Got the giant fox There's**

**a special jutsu to go back in time**

**i'll show you the handsigns tell your**

**duck haired friend to do it too since**

**the both of you have tou-san's**

**chakra then when you're done you**

**need to touch the juubi since my**

**brothers,sister and yang half are**

**inside Kurama**

Wait what's going to happen to

everyone here including the teme?

Asked Naruto

**This timeline will have never existed**

**Explained** **once more the Kyuubi.**

Are you sure about this?questionned

the blonde boy to him time travel

was a fairytale,utterly bullshit and yet

here he was desperate and crazy.

Okay Kurama i trust you and hey

arigato.Said Naruto.**Arigato to you**

**too Naruto**** see you in a while kit**

**Said**. **the fox**

See you in a while furball Said Naruto

before cutting off the link

explaining to sasuke.The two started

doing the handsigns

which were dragon,snake,boar, horse

,ram and that they rushed

at you want to die?

i'll be happy to oblige Onmyoton:

Fang of light.Shouted Madara as he

spat a tiny purple beam at the team

using their instinct they rolled

making the beam miss. Futon:

reppusho renkudan.Shouted Madara

as he blew a tornado at the teens.

So we should problaby...Said Sasuke

Dooooodge.Shouted Naruto.

Another dimension...

Do you seriously think that was

neccesary?Asked Dan,my brother.

You're the one who wanted a dodge

joke we watched tfs for 6 freaking

years we freaking do it. I ranted

Joe what do you think?Asked Dan

The kid just gave a thumbs up.

Alright a dodge it is. Said Dan

Hell yeah.I said as i slapped his

bag of doritos.He jumped on my

face and started to beat me up.Ok

back to the fic.

Back to Naruto...

After they dodged,they began to run

at top speed towards Madara,

Naruto threw a gedo tama and a

rasenshuriken at him.KatonEnton:

Gokakyu no justu.Shouted the raven

haired teen as he spat a black fireball

at him the two justus collided and

created an explosion.When the

smoke cleared,Madara was there

with a few burn marks. Hahahahaha

you thought that was going to stop

me, Uchiha Madara the nidaime juubi

jinchuuriki you must be fools.

Said Madara before he felt three

hands touch his torso.What?how did

you to get behind me?Questioned

the Uchiha he did'nt understand how

these two brats got to him! He was

the new god of this world! He can't

lose these childs!

Well dobe thought if we surpress our

chakra for a minute you would think

that the infinite tsukiyomi worked on

us or that we died when you used

your jutsu on us.Explained the young

Uchiha.

No this can't be i am god amongst

you worms i am Uchiha Madara no

NOOOOOOO.Shouted the Uchiha as

he chakra being pulled.

A blue light shined and the teenager

disappeared. Ugh where am i groaned Naruto

The better question is when the heck

am i ?Screamed Naruto who was

about to lose his calm.

After regaining control of his

emotions, Uh dobe look at the

I know this day... it's the day

i got kicked with two other orphans

they were my friends their names

were Asuna Yuuki and Sora Yagami

Explained The blonde before asking

the one milion dollars question.

Wait how old are we? Asked Naruto

Problably 12 after you're done go to

your house we'll discuss what to do

good luck dobe.Said Sasuke

Thanks you too teme.Said Naruto

as he ran towards the building.

Where were you demon brat?asked

the misstress who had lost her

patience.

I was outside you old bat now leave

me alone or i will free the Kyubi.

Threatened the blonde who hated

this old woman.

Just then,two kids who appeared to

be 12 years old ran next to Naruto.

The first one was a girl.She had

orange-brownish chestnut hair that

reached her hips and a few bangs

that reached her hips too and two

braided braids that went behind her

hair with a ponytail and hazel nut

eyes.She wore a light red kimono

that reached her legs with blue

sandals.This was Asuna Yuuki.

The boy had spiky black hair that

went to his neck and onyx eyes.

He wore a black gi shirt,black pants

and black sandals.

His name is Sora Yagami.

Both kids stood at 5"5ft.

What are you two brats doing here

it's almost time for dinner go brush

your teeth i need to speak with that

demon.Said the misstress.

Naruto-kun is not a demon.Snapped

Asuna who had enough of people

saying that.

Don't you dare talk to me like that

you damn orphan you're lucky i even

took you three in. If i was the hokage

i would execute everyone who

supports the kyubii brat.It won't do

much but you three are longer in my

care.Pack your things and go.Said

the misstress who spat on the floor

and before leaving the room shot a

look of hatred and disgust at the

blonde.After getting kicked out, the

three kids decided to go see the on

their way there,they met up with

Sasuke and made their way there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Hokage's office:

Right now Hiruzen was doing one of

most crappiest jobs in the world,

paperwork.

Hokage-sama, a couple of kids are

here to see you.Said the secretary

They may enter.Said Sarutobi who

figured Naruto wanted to play with

him,oh how he was.

Hey jiji we got a problem we were

kicked out of the orphanage. said

Naruto who ran in with Asuna,Sora

and Sasuke following him close

behind.

Alright Naruto explain to me exactly

what happen.Said Hiruzen

so Naruto explained his tale and,

needless to say when he was done,

the nice grandfather figure lost it. He

filled the room with killer intent only

Naruto and Sasuke were able to

withstand it.Asuna and Sora were on

their knees holding on dear life.

Jiji stop you're killing Asuna-chan

and Sora.Said Naruto

Alright Naruto i'll stop wait how are

you and Sasuke standing?asked

Hiruzen who wondered if this was a

genjutsu since 2 kids fell and the

other 2 were still standing and

unfazed his killer intent.

I guess we should tell them huh

teme.Said Naruto

I guess so dobe.Said Sasuke

Tell us what? asked Hiruzen

Sasuke and i aren't from this

timeline. We come from 5 years in

the future where a guy named Obito

and Madara Uchiha managed to get

all the bijuu,re-created the juubii and

put everyond under the infinite

tsukiyiomi with the help of Kabuto

Yakushi who used the edo tensei to

revive previous kages to help in the

war against 5 elemental nations. In

the end,it wasn't enough.Said Naruto

all depressed.

I see the academy start in two years

during that time,we will train you to

make sure it doesn't happen again.

Said Hiruzen

I'll train my sharingan so i'll at least

have the mangekyo before the

academy starts.Said Sasuke

Wait before you go Naruto do you

know who you're parents were?

asked Hiruzen.The blonde nooded

yes.

They had an estate just outside of

Konoha you,Sasuke,Asuna and Sora

could live there.Said Hiruzen

After receving his inheritance,Naruto

and the others moved to the estate.

The house had bathrooms inside

each bedrooms, a kitchen,a living

room with a 65 inch tv with video

games,a indoor pool, a dojo, a library,

5 guest rooms,a forge and a room

with the kanji mask.

This house is bitchin.Said Sora

before getting smacked in the head

by Asuna.

Language.Said Asuna

How's this for language.Said Sora as

he lunged at Asuna and proceeded

to tickle her but Asuna punched him

in the gut making them kiss.

After a good minute they both let go

Um i should go see the others.Said

Asuna.

Wait i'm sorry Asuna i didn't think it

would happen this soon.Said Sora

blushing red.

Wait us kissing?Sora do you like me?

Said Asuna blushing red too.

Yeah Asuna i do i understand if you

don't want to talk to me.Said Sora

Who said i didn't like that? you just

caught me off.Said Asuna

Asuna you like me?Asked Sora

She nodded

Hey Asuna do you want to be my

girlfriend?Asked Sora Yes dummy

Said Asuna giggling.

the two shared one last kiss and

went to play with the others.When

nighttime came,they all went to

sleep.

END. next the genin exams tell me

what bloddline do you want Sora to

have? the bijuu will be there too.

Since i'm writing my fanfiction on my

phone please bear with it won't be

perfect.Peace and Love!

Kurama out!


	2. Genins

Disclaimer i don't own naruto if i did

Naruto would have killed sakura

orochimaru would have died after his

first appearence. OP Naruto Op Oc

* * *

Today was the day We would become a team. We all had our headband with Naruto being the last of us since he had to deal with Mizuki and quickly killed him before he could escape. Now we're sitting all next to each other waiting for the team placements. I remember the first thing we did was find all seven swords of the mist which we did and Chojuro,Zabuza and Kisame started a fight with us, but in the end,Chojuro,Zabuza and Kisame were no match for us.After that,we started to look jinchuriki artificial or not.First,we found the Sanbi and Rokubi and got an alliance with Kiri and the Water daimyo.After that,we went to Suna to unseal the ichibi and freed a guy in the process named Gaara no sabaku from a curse that denied him his sleep and got a peace treaty with them too . Next was Kumo where we unseal the Nibi and the Hachibi and managed to have peace treaty with them too. We went to waterfall country and managed to unseal the nanabi,got it's jinchuriki,Fu to join us and got a peace treaty with them since it was either that or face an Uchiha and an Uzumaki who were tired and pissed off needless to say,they met our demands quickly and in the end,we were all happy. And lastly,we went to Iwa to get the Yonbi and Gobi and after heated argument between Naruto and Onoki the sandaime tsuchikage,we managed to get them with Onoki promising that Konoha would die for this. Naruto said a phrase that i think shocked him to the core,"_Do it and i'll finish what my father started only this time i'm going to kill your children,kill your women and your granddaughter is going to be my slave and i will force to use her body all over konoha like a used play toy. Would you like that huh? Would you like that"?_ Naruto asked him. That day,Onoki did everything Naruto asked him of and we went back to konoha to get the chakra of kyubi and it's yin half. It all went accordingly and then,we managed to get the reibi. I finished writing in my diary.

"Hey Sora you ready for this"? Asked Naruto.

" Yeah i'm ready for anything". Sora Said as they both go in the sealing room followed by Sasuke and Asuna

so they can help seal the tailed beast inside Sora and become the new jinchuuriki of all bijuu in konoha.

* * *

(Some time later)

After they were done sealing,they began training Sora into controlling his one tail chakra cloak and for now it was progress and after that, decided to go see what the teams were. When Iruka mentioned team 7, he put Naruto,Sasuke,Asuna and Sora with Kakashi and for team 8 he put Hinata,Shino,Kiba and Sakura and it was same senseis as the first time. Nodding to each other,the four of them leave only when all the other genin leaves with their senseis.

* * *

(Next day)

After introducing themselves to Kakashi and him explaining the exam to them, they all couldn't help but smile at what would happen today.

"Alright genins, remember all you have to do is take those two bells before noon. Ready? go". Says Kakashi as he body flickers away from them.

"Alright let's do this" Naruto says as they all rush to him.

Naruto throws three kunais and shurikens and a mini bijuudama at Kakakshi and body flickers behind and put him in a genjustu and manages to get the bells off of him. When Kakashi comes to, he is tied to a post and is tortured by having an icha icha's pages torn up and burned and Gai hug him until it hits noon. By then,Kakashi's mind is broken and he passed them all and the genins give his book back and so, team 7 is officially reborn.

* * *

(At the estate)

When they get home,they all get their room so that they can sleep.

* * *

END!

Okay i know it's not perfect but i'm trying my best here also i'm going to upload a new story called Digimon:My story which revolves around my OC Nathaniel Cross who joins 02 digidestined to protect the digital world against evil.


	3. chapter 3

Hey guys Kurama here with another chapter of another chance and i hope you enjoy it as much as i do.

Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get Zabuza and Haku to join the leaf village and get the four swords of the mist,get alliances the other four elemental countries and become jonin.

* * *

(_A_ _few months later_)

It's been a few since Naruto,Sora, Asuna and Sasuke joined team 7 and following that,They found Zabuza,Haku,Gozu and Meizu during the wave mission which was a success and got them to join the leaf and got Kisame, Chojuro,Suigetsu,Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru,Nagato, Konan, Jugo,the sound five,Dosu,Zaku,Kin, Karin,the sand siblings and the previous jinchuuriki to join back the leaf and also became chunin and the other rookie nine who became chunin as well. They revived the Senju,Uchiha and Uzumaki clan who are now living in konoha along with Minato, Kushina and Rin and got the Raijin no ken back during a mission. Danzo was also arrested for his crimes and now had a loyalty seal forcing him to serve konoha forever and his ROOT now belong to Minato who went back and took his seat as the fourth hokage. The rookie twelve also became chunin and Obito comes back to the village and lives with Rin who is now dating to him.

* * *

(_Now)_

Naruto is currently training with Sasuke who creates a mini Susano like armor around him,making it look like Naruto in Kurama chakra mode and the two clash with variations of chidoris and rasengans until they feel tired and by then,Sora and Asuna show up along with the other rookies who just finished their training.

"Hey guys, how's training going?" Naruto asks them and they all groan in pain from the training they just received except Lee who's going on about the flames of youth and such.

Now that they were all chunin,their training was increased by ten times so that they could defeat the rest of the akatsuki members and any village that wanted to go to war with them.

Suddenly Naruto and Sasuke both black out along with Sora with the others rushing at them and try to wake them up but to no avail.

* * *

(_Limbo_)

"Hey Sasuke,Naruto where are we?" Sora asks them and they look at each other in shock and see an old man standing,looking at them before body flickering right next to the three boys.

"Hello Naruto,Sasuke and Sora. I am Hagoromo also known as the rikudo sennin and we need to talk" Hagoromo says and the three chunin's eyes widen in shock before sitting next to the sage.

* * *

END!

Hey guys sorry it took so long but i hope you enjoy it as much as i do.

Review,Favorite and Follow

Happy Holidays!

Peace and Love!

KURAMA OUT!


	4. Chapter 4:Epilogue

Disclaimer i don't own naruto if i did

Naruto would have killed sakura

orochimaru would have died after his

first appearence. OP Naruto Op Oc

Summary he endgame is here,will the shinobi win or will the Akatsuki reach their goals?

* * *

(_Now)_

We were looking at the sage of six paths and two boys and they all introduce themselves. The man is Hagoromo and with his two sons, Asura and Indra Otustsuki and Hagoromo explained that his mother,Kaguya wanted to take back all the chakra of the Naruto and Sasuke's six paths power,Hagoromo gave me yin release,yang release,yin-yang release,the rinnegan and the sharinnegan and Asura and Indra sealed themselves inside of me.

* * *

_(Some time later)_

I used a shadow clone to use rinne rebirth to revive the Uchiha,Senju and the Uzumaki clan which were all brought to also revived Minato,Kushina,Hashirama,Tobirama,Mito,Hizashi,Dan and Nawaki. The four other great shinobi villages made an alliance with us and we all decided to strike the akatsuki in two weeks and during that time, I managed to master tailed beast bomb and master susano and so, along with the help of Itachi who was spying on the akatsuki from the beginning,we were ready to stop them once and for all.

* * *

(_Two weeks later Amegakure:akatsuki base_)

We all stood in front of the base of the akatsuki along with Minato and Kushina who were in front of us when suddenly,the akatsuki including Kabuto and Orochimaru shows up with an army of Zetsus,Obito and Madara and so,we all charge at the akatsuki and we begin the battle. The 5 kages,including Hashirama and Tobirama go fight Madara while Minato and Kakashi go fight Obito and we fight the akatsuki and thanks to a few tailed beast bomb,we kill the akatsuki,the zetsu army and Orochimaru and Kabuto who we manage to trap in Tobirama's genjustu,infinite darkness and Minato and Kakashi manage to convince Obito to join us and he stands with his two mangekyo sharingan since Madara took the other rinnegan during the fight and me,Naruto and Sasuke activate our six paths power and Hashirama activate sage mode and we begin to fight Madara but even with the power boost,dude wouldn't die and we decide to the next best thing,trap Madara in the two worst genjustus ever,the nyan cat and Rock Lee and Might guy's genjustu and needless to say,that it worked just like a charm and so me,Sasuke and Naruto use our most strongest just with me firing my **GigaTailed Beast Bomb,**Sasuke firing his **Indra's** **arrow **and Naruto firing his **Six paths:Ultra Big-ball Rasenshuriken **and with the help of the other shining who fire a** Fire style:Great Fire Anhilation Water style: Water Encampment Wall,Earth style:Earth Sandwich,Wind style: Vacuum Blast and Lightning style: Black Lightning and along Bloddline user's strongest justu and with Hashirama's True Several Thousand Hands along Moegi and Yamato backing him up with Wood Style:Nativity of a sea of trees **and with that, Madara Uchiha,The ghost of the Uchiha died by our hands.

* * *

(_Epilogue_)

10 years after Madara and the Akatsuki's defeat,Naruto became the 7th hokage after Kakashi was made 6th hokage and he also married Shion with whom he promised to have a child with,got a son named Boruto who didn't resent his father being hokage but wanted to follow in Sasuke's footsteps. Sasuke married Haku and got a daughter named Sarada who not only had the sharingan and but also had the ice release and Sora married Asuna and got a son named Kazuto Kirigaya but called him Kirito with the son being unbeatable in kenjustu and Sora left Konoha since a man showed up and asked him to become his champion and Sora accepted it,stating that this way,he could protect his family rest all lived happily ever after.

* * *

(_Unknown place)_

We see a man looking at the sleeping forms of Sora Yagami,Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou and looking at 7 other people.

"Good four down and six to go"Said the man who kept staring at Sora Yagami,Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou.

* * *

**END!**

**There this is officially the end of Another Chance and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Stay away from the coranavirus.**

**I ****have a youtube channel with the same name as the name of my profile which is ultra kurama and i hope you guys subscribe leave some likes you,your family,your friends,your governements.**

**Review, Favorite and Follow!**

**Kurama Out!**


End file.
